


A Rounded Curse

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Inflation, Curses, Gen, Inflation, Public Humiliation, Weight Gain, fake mpreg, magical mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen makes the mistake of publicly underacknowledging the trials of pregnancy. He soon discovers what a pregnant belly feels like.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=59137748#t59137748">Kinkmeme Prompt</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rounded Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing. I'll finish my October prompts soon, I've been really busy.

Josephine was only beginning to show. Her sashes rose slightly with the weight of a child inside her, put there courtesy of Inquisitor Adaar, but Cullen didn't see why she was complaining.

True, Josephine didn't often complain. Also true that Cullen was cranky at being held up while Adaar fetched a chair for Josephine to sit in at war table. They were behind in sorting out missions.

"Just deal with it for half an hour," Cullen had hissed, and Josephine had thrown him an injured look.

Immediately shamed, Cullen had thought to apologise, but Adaar returned with a chair. The witch, Morrigan, glanced Cullen over and went back to her papers.

Later on, he realised that had been his first strike against him.

•

Strike two came when Josephine wouldn't stop rubbing at her shoulders and back, the rustling being extremely distracting.

"Buy a new breastband. We have the resources," he'd said.

Strike three had come when he said she should be used to the weight of her belly and her pregnancy pounds.

Cullen had barely walked more than three steps away from Josephine when there was a pinch in his gut. It felt like a bubble had formed in his stomach and was pressing outwards in a particularly bad bloat.

He burped, hoping to dispel it, and jerked in surprise when it continued to press. Putting his hands to his armour, he pushed and found that it was firmly sticking out.

Magic crackled over his skin, slipping through the gaps in his armour.

Breathing was becoming difficult, his inflating belly too taut to give under Cullen's armour. When Cullen tried to move to the relative privacy of a side hall, he found his feet stuck to the floor. Curious eyes were upon him.

Nobody moved to help Cullen. A few women looked on smugly, and there were too many mages to single out who'd cursed him.

"Inquisitor," gasped Cullen. "Help."

Adaar, sitting on his throne, looked up from documents.

"Someone was sick of you making nasty comments, it seems. I'm not a mage, I can't help," said Adaar.

Cullen unbuckled his armour and sighed in relief. It was only temporary, for his belly surged to the same size as Josephine's and she had several months of pregnancy left.

"I'm sorry," said Cullen.

His belly stopped growing. The rough material of his shirt was stretched over his ballooning gut, pale glimpses of skin between straining buttons. His trousers were cutting into him, belt firm against the underside.

His feet snapped free of the spell and Cullen stumbled forward with the sudden freedom. Then he felt his legs go rigid, feet flat on the ground, legs splayed to accommodate his belly.

A surge of humiliation ran through Cullen, heating his cheeks as he realised he'd been tricked into the middle of the hall. Hands resting on his stomach, Cullen felt another change. Heaviness seemed to take him, a weary grip that tugged at him. Cullen heard a titter from behind him, and he felt the magic not long after.

His ass was rapidly gaining weight, filling his loose trousers, then moving to his thighs. So distracted by this, Cullen barely noticed his belly rumbling.

"Not good enough, apparently," said someone.

Cullen yanked at his belt slid it free giving himself an extra few inches that quickly disappeared. Stitches and fabric made an ominous creaking noise.

He couldn't hide, he couldn't run. He could only stand and grow and grow and grow until the curse wore off.

In a springing motion, Cullen's shirt burst open at the bottom, his fake pregnancy surely coming close to full term. It was heavy and exhausting, alien to him as the fat that jiggled over his ass and thighs, the cheeks pressing together, and smalls sliding inwards.

Another wave of magic released onto him.

A tingling sensation started up in his chest, his nipples becoming erect and sore. They were tenting his tight shirt.

"Please stop," begged Cullen. "I'm sorry."

He let out a yelp as he brushed his hands over the nubs. They were sore, but sent a jolt of pleasure through him, Cullen's cock twitching in its ever-tightening spot.

His belly rumbled. It wanted more space. Cullen tried to unbutton his trousers but they were too tight and his belly was too large to reach around.

His pecs ached, inflating into large breasts. Spots of liquid appeared on the remaining scraps of Cullen's shirt, and he grabbed them, accidentally squeezing milk out. His cock jerked at the soothing sensation of the pressure being pushed out.

There was a ripping sound, the tension of Cullen's trousers starting to give under his soft, thick thighs and ass, belly pushing down. The waistband tore, seams bursting over his thighs and seat of his trousers. Finally, Cullen's belly slowed, larger than any pregnancy he had seen, hips swallowed up by the jutting sphere that had formed in his belly.

Milk continued to fill his chest until he had two distinct breasts, plumper than Josephine's, cupped by his shirt, dark spots on the fabric where he was leaking.

The magic eased off, and then stopped, and the sensation of being literally double his size came crashing down on Cullen. His back complained from the weight to his his chest and belly, his bladder was being pressed on, and milk wouldn't stop leaking from his breasts.

"Someone help the Commander with his coat. That should be big enough to cover him," said Adaar.

"I am deeply apologetic," Cullen said, bowing his head. "I did not realise–please, change me back."

"I'm not the one who did it," said Adaar.

The hall went silent as those in it looked around, and then back to Cullen's exposed, expanded form. Nobody stepped forward.

"Well, nobody is stepping forward. I suppose it is up to them," said Josephine coldly. "I shall have some clothes and a pump sent to your office."

Cullen's legs were freed. Walking proved to be a trial, especially in such tight clothes. A servant tugged his coat over his belly and buttoned it up, not disguising anything by doing so, only some fragment of dignity. The roundness of his belly – he felt like he was carrying Qunari twins in there – forced an undignified sway and a shortened step.

When he made it to his office and sank into his chair, he was horrified to find that he didn't fit, ass pouring over the sides. The chair creaked underneath him but held.

Sighing in relief, Cullen ran his hands over his transformed body, horrified by how firm his belly felt, and how much he had changed.

He glanced at his ladder and then back to his stomach. Would he be able to climb up there? The room had been extended, and so there was a small hole to shuffle through at the top instead of a ladder leaning against a platform.

The climb was harder than Cullen expected, and he felt that flush of red return to him as he only just wriggled through the hole, his ass squashing against the frame and popping up.

Then there was the mirror. Cullen turned in front of it, pulling the last pieces of his clothes off to stand in his smalls. They barely covered any of his ass, there only for covering his cock and balls. This belly, wider than him, sagged downwards but taut as a drum, breasts resting on top of the curve of his belly. His face, too, had changed, puffier, with chubbier cheeks and a double neck.

However he didn't find himself grotesque. It was a shock and not at all comfortable, but Cullen touched his belly and wondered how long he'd be like this.

•

Cullen knew Josephine had given birth before anyone else, because he had an intense cramp in his gut when she did, and his belly started to deflate. The weight started to go away not long after, a few weeks, and when Josephine had weaned her healthy Qunari babe from her breast, Cullen's milk started to dry up.

In a way, Cullen almost missed it all. It had become a part of him for so long and now he was back to his ordinary self.

Maybe he would provoke the mage to curse him again.


End file.
